Por Un Palo De Cereza
by Pawlie37
Summary: ?- y al ver como se le subían los colores a la castaña esbozó una sonrisa burlona- bueno, creo que eso también tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta…. Pero no ahorita, otro día será.    Y se fue, se fue dejando a una totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida ca


**Por Un Palo De Cereza!**

El sonido de la puerta de la torre de premios anuales al abrirse hizo que una castaña arrodillada en un sillón frente a la chimenea despegara su vista de su libro, pero lo hizo por puro reflejo, ya que sabia con precisión quien sería la persona que entraba por el retrato, y efectivamente, al ver una cabellera rubia entrar a la sala común, regresó su vista a su libro sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

-¿Qué lees?-preguntó el rubio para sorpresa de Hermione mientras se sentaba en un sillón al lado de la chica.

-Un libro…-contestó, pero al darse cuenta de lo maleducada que había sonado continuó- se titula. Mago y Cristal…

-mmm… ¿de quién es? No me suena el nombre…-preguntó extrañado por el singular nombre del libro.

-es de Stephen King- contestó Hermione, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso el chico le explicó- es un escritor muggle, es probable que por eso no lo conozcas…

-sí,… en efecto, jamás había escuchado sobre el… pero me lo debí imaginar, ese tonto título no se le pudo ocurrir a nadie más que un muggle- dijo Draco mofándose- no saben hacer nada bien… y original, claro.

-¡Claro que sí!- le gritó Hermione empezando a enojarse- para volar, tienen aviones, para moverse crearon automóviles y trenes, para calentar su comida hay hornos y microondas… hay muchas cosas que han creado para que su vida fuera menos complicada sin necesidad de tener magia…

-mira Granger, todas las cosas que dijiste, si, son… interesantes, pero no le serviría de nada a un mago,… dime algo que hayan inventado los muggles, que los magos no tengan nada similar, y que a mí me sea útil- la retó con su típico tono burlón y su chocante, pero sexy sonrisa de lado- si lo logras, te daré la razón en que los muggles sirven para algo.

Hermione pensaba y pensaba en que podría serle útil al rubio, entonces pensó en su personalidad e intereses: un chico al que le gustaba conquistar chicas, arrogante, estúpido, chocante, que pensaba mas con la entrepierna que con la cabeza, y… porque no decirlo: extremadamente guapo… mmm ¡LO TENGO! Pensó feliz…

-Ya sé, los muggles tienen una forma de saber si una persona es buen besador o no- le explicó y al ver que le hacía un gesto con la mano para que continuara, siguió- tienes que meterte un palo de cereza a la boca- dijo haciendo aparecer un plato con varas cerezas- y con tu lengua crear un nudo en el, mira- le dijo mientras se metía el palo de la cereza a la boca y después de menos de 5 segundos lo sacaba con un nudo en el medio- y así tiene que quedar- le explicó mostrándoselo.

-mmm… muy interesante a ver…-Draco como Hermione antes había hecho cogió un palo de cereza y al cabo de 15 segundos (mas que Hermione) logró sacarlo con un nudo en el medio mientras fruncía el ceño- *_no fue nada fácil, pero ella lo hiso parecer la cosa más sencilla del mundo*- _

-bueno, no estuvo mal… aunque tardaste bastante…-le dijo Hermione burlándose.

Un poco humillado y con un gran dolor en su orgullo, por haber tardado más que la "sangre sucia" como él le llamaba, se paró de su sillón y sin decir palabra se subió a su habitación, dejando a una muy extrañada Hermione.

La semana siguiente, Draco se pasó pidiéndole a todas sus ex-conquistas que hicieran la prueba con la el palo de cereza, pero ninguna podía, o simplemente le decían que era una estupidez y que ellas no harían eso. Draco no entendía por qué no podían, aunque al hacer memoria recordaba que a le también le había costado bastante lograrlo…

Cuando ya era sábado, cayó en la cuenta que según el "reto" muggle, la que mejor besaba era Hermione, pero no podía creerlo, ya que ella era un "sangre sucia" y si había logrado ser mejor que muchos "sangre pura" en cuestión académica, era porque se pasaba todo el día metida en la biblioteca, pero que sea mejor besando q un sangre limpia, o que un sangre pura, eso era impensable, ¡no podía ser!

Así que decidió poner en práctica su propia "prueba" para saber si alguien besaba bien o no: "Averiguarlo en la práctica"

O como es más fácil, besándola y comparando sus besos con los de todas las personas que no lograron hacer el nudo en el palo de cereza.

Así llegó la noche del sábado, cuando Draco entró a la sala común de los premios anuales, tal y como sospechaba, encontró a Hermione sentada en el sillón de enfrente de la chimenea, leyendo, o más bien terminando el libro que le había visto la otra vez.

-mmm… tengo q hacer una última prueba para comprobar si estas en lo cierto con lo de los palos de cereza… para poder admitir q los muggles sirven para algo…

-¿última prueba?- preguntó la castaña con notable cara de confusión

-sí, esta-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-¿Qué…-empezó a preguntar Hermione, pero al sentir los finos labios del rubio chocar contra los suyos, no tuvo más necesidad de preguntar y empezó a corresponderle, sus labios bailaban al mismo compas, Draco le pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que ella gustosa le cedió, sus lenguas, como expertas bailarinas danzaban dentro de sus bocas, hasta que el oxigeno les hiso falta y tuvieron que separarse.

-bien-dijo Draco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro- debo admitir que tenías razón,… y creo que me toca afirmar que los muggles sirven para algo.

El rubio empezó a caminar hasta las escaleras, pero cuando estaba en el segundo escalón que dirigía a su alcoba se giró para ver a Hermione que seguía totalmente estática en su lugar y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-ahora tengo otra duda-dijo el rubio-¿existe alguna prueba muggle como esa para saber que tan buena eres en la cama?- y al ver como se le subían los colores a la castaña esbozó una sonrisa burlona- bueno, creo que eso también tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta…. Pero no ahorita, otro día será.

Y se fue, se fue dejando a una totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida castaña en medio de la sala común.

***FIN***

Déjenme REVIEWS please!... y alguien me podría explicar cómo subir fics de varios capítulos a fanfiction? Es que no puedo! Es realmente frustrante… bno,…LAS QUIERO Y MUXAS GRAXIIAS POR LEER MI FIC!


End file.
